


Zamasu and You

by Septic_Shani



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self Insert, Sex, Sweet, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Shani/pseuds/Septic_Shani
Summary: A selection of Zamasu x Reader one shots in various themes.





	1. Just This Once

The way he was looking at you made you shiver. He made you afraid. He made you weak. You two were alone in a prison where he kept you captive. His tall slender form towered over you covering you in his intimidating shadow. His fists closed tightly together on the sides of his body quakes lightly as he gazed upon you. You could see his chest heaving trying to calm himself. You could fell his anger, his rage, his hatred all radiating off of him.  
And yet…you could feel something else. Kinda like…frustration. Not just because he was standing in the face of a worthless mortal like yourself. Something else was frustrating him. You noticed the pupils in his beautiful smokey gray dilate and his lips curling into a scowl. He raised his arms slightly as they shook even harder. You felt your heart rate increase as you began to wonder what he going to do with you.  
“You!” The enraged green man growled, his sudden rose of rage caused you to jump in fear. “Your kind is among the last I would ever expect to receive any kind of help from. But…my desperation is reaching it’s peak.”  
You watched as the man’s hand slowly made his way to his crotch area. His breathing dissolved into long desperate pants as he began rubbing himself down there all while never taking his eyes off of you. You finally look down to see a huge bulge poking through his uniform. You let out a surprised gasp as you eyes met his once more.  
“I heard your people are quite skilled at relieving one of their tainted desires.” His voice grew less angry and more…needy. A seductive smirk crawled on his face. “I suppose I could…allow you to touch this divine flesh…Just this once.” He reached into his pants and grabbed a hold of his now rock hard member and pulled it from behind his trousers giving it several long strokes trying to stifle his moans. His eyes darted between you and his member as if he was awaiting your reaction…like he could predict it. He bit his lip watching you as you couldn’t take your eyes off of him stroking his large, visibly-throbbing cock. You sworn you saw it grow bigger right in front of your eyes. His panting because audible and sweat was forming on his forehead.  
It was clear what he wanted…you.  
Without wasting anymore time, the man grabs your hand urgently and wraps your fingers around his cock stoking with his hand intertwined with yours. You didn’t want to admit but you loved the way it felt in between the palm of your hand.  
He moved your hand faster as both of you began to pant wildly before slowing down again not wanting to rush this experience.  
“We should slow down. I want to savor every second of this rapture.” He whispered salaciously that it made you realize how turned on you was. How badly you needed to touched, and how badly you needed him. You looked up at the sexy stare he was giving you. Your lips began to tremble unable to control the unstable arousal that overtook your body. You hated that you wanted this, but you didn’t care. The burning flame of your desire burned hotter as the man leaned in to your ear and continued whispering. You let out a small moan the moment his warm, gentle breath reached your ears.  
“Oh by the way, the name is Zamasu. Know it well, for I’ll have you screaming it later.”

To be continued...


	2. A Desperate Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s late at night. You’re alone when you get a very desperate call from a certain horny green Kai.

Just imagine Zamasu sitting alone with his room with his purple shirt wide open. His bare chest is glistening with sweat as he is panting uncontrollably while on the phone with you.  
“I can’t stop thinking about you.” He moans into the phone. “My body craves for you.”  
Soon you hear a distinct flapping noise. It starts out slow and faint but then increase in speed and volume as he goes on about what he would do to you if you were there with him. Then it dawns on you.  
He’s masturbating furiously to you while he on the phone with you.  
You find yourself becoming insanely aroused by the sounds and the thought of him stroking his cock for you and to you. You began to start touching yourself to the erotic sounds coming from the phone. His panting grew faster as he explains in explicit how hard you make him.  
“I…I need you.” He whispers. His moans blended in with his fapping sounds. “You make me want cum just thinking about you.”  
The thought of him cumming all over himself by the thought of you was almost too much to bare and your hand increased in speed causing you to moan loudly.  
This drove Zamasu crazy and his panting because desperate and so did his fapping. There was no mistaking that sound now. Hearing your moaning was sending him over the edge quickly then he could’ve imagined.  
“Oh fuck yes! Moan for me.” Zamasu practically begged. “It’s driving me wild! Keeping moaning for me baby. Say my name. The way you scream my name is truly divine.”  
His name escaped your lips as a small wave of pleasure jolted through your body momentarily which caused him groan lightly in pleasure.  
Then both of you continue pleasing yourself to one another over the phone. Your moans harmonized with each while Zamasu continue pleading with you to not stop moaning his name.  
“What I would give to have my way with you right now.” He was gritting his teeth, increasingly becoming insane from his arousal. “What I would give to fuck you raw.”  
That statement was making your orgasm come quicker and Zamasu knew this. He hungered for your satisfaction.  
“That’s it baby. Keep going.” He spoke in voice so seductive it made your heart skip a beat “Cum for me~.”  
You can fell his urgency dripping from the phone as he spoke those words. That was it for you. You came almost instantly at his sexy demands. You threw your head back as a tsunami of euphoria overwhelmed you causing your whole body to quake. You screamed his name one last time.  
A loud moan was heard as Zamasu’s climax shortly followed after finally getting the desired reactions from you. His breathing became shaky, the pleasure washing over him. The two of you reveled in your high, panting in unison.  
Soon the silence was broken as Zamasu spoke up.  
“Thank you…i needed that but…” Zamasu began as he stifled a moan…”I’m still hard.”


	3. Always Be Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your confidence is at a low point, Zamasu comes to cheer you up.

You felt silly for telling the tall, green and handsome kai your petty problems. You were hesitant of even wasting his time with such squabbles, but you were desperate. You needed help and had no one else to turn to. Your family didn’t noticed and your friends didn’t understand. You were alone.  
Unless you were with him and he knew this.  
He usually gave you the confidence to do just about anything. Just him being around you made you feel like you could do anything. You But today was different…he looked from behind you as you gazed into the canvas that had a few scattered paint strokes across it. He sensed from the way the stokes were made that you had an idea on what you wanted your art piece to be but you got distracted. He looked down at the paintbrush in your hand which you were squeezing tightly in your hands.  
“Something is troubling you. I can sense it.” He said in a stern yet concern tone. “What’s wrong?”  
You gave a sigh without facing him. You refused to. “I don’t think I can do this…”  
“Do what?”  
“I don’t think I’ll ever be as good as them…” you said your voice shaking. You crossed your arms in a hasty fashion.  
“What are you implying?” Zamasu asked his confusion growing as he took a step closer to you. He noticed you wipe your eyes. “I saw a piece of art today to celebrate your big day and…” you voice trailed off.  
“And…”  
“It was really good and I don’t think I can top that.”  
“What makes you come to that conclusion?”  
“Well for one thing. Everyone was gushing about it and exclaiming how perfect it was but I can never get any attention like that on anything I do. I feel like the work I do in your name is worthless. I guess I got jealous. It’s hard seeing the people I want to be friends with giving someone else who more deserving of such attention. When I see that…I feel like I don’t deserve to give you my devotion if I can make anything like what I say today.”  
Zamasu turned you around to reveal our tear stained face. You looked up into his face, your tears sparking in the light which caused a small smile to come on his face. It seemed like he didn’t want to show that a mortal cam make him show such emotion but it was something he couldn’t help.  
“Listen, you don’t have to worry about being better than anyone to prove that your are worthy of loving me.” Zamasu said in a surprisingly comforting tone. “Not matter what you think, your love and your works will always be worthy of my time.”  
“But what about-“ you began but Zamasu cuts you off. “Forget about that art you saw. It may be a masterpiece but the things you do are just as special. And if you want to be affiliated with me, you better understand that you are worthy.”  
You said no words as his words touched your heart and made more tears fall from your eyes, this time from joy. You ran over to him and gave him a hug completely forgetting he doesn’t really care for that. Which was obvious by his cringe as you embraced him. But as he looked down as you wept silently into his coat he couple he’ll but smile and eventually retuned the hug. You gasped with delight as you felt him strong arms wrapped around your body. You gave a dreamy sigh as you snuggles against his chest never wanting to let him go.  
“Thank you, Zamasu. For always being here for me.”


End file.
